


Umbrella

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: There are good sides to interrupted dates, too.





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> I couldn't stop myself from writing you something else <3

It was as if the clouds assembled in a second; without any warning, it was pouring down. Tony yelped indignantly, scrambling to stand up.

“First date in _weeks_ ,” Tony said.

Steve shared the sentiment. He sighed and took his shield out to hold it over Tony’s head as a make-shift umbrella.

“Ever the gentleman,” Tony commented.

Steve looked him up and down. Tony’s white shirt was already drenched, clinging to him _very_ nicely.

“You can thank me later,” he said, and Tony’s eyes darkened.

“ _Definitely_ time to go home.”

If they almost ran, well, everyone thought it was the rain.


End file.
